


《仿生人出任務－貓咪咖啡廳任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇中途更改遊戲視角，整理版進行修正。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、900→蓋文、蓋文→貓(o※安價背景：仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	《仿生人出任務－貓咪咖啡廳任務》

※前情提要※

名為PL600的RK900讓9667的大家過了一個愉快的愚人節呢！(並沒有

蓋文‧李德，身為一個即將步入37歲的大……成年男子，在不久前因為一時糊塗而不小心落入某個塑膠的陷阱答應了奇怪的交換條件，今天是那個塑膠實現承諾的時候了。底特律所有的貓咪咖啡廳全都要去！

任務開始 →

在讓那個煩人的塑膠實現諾言之前，蓋文早已做起功課，開起手機搜尋底特律市區內的貓咪咖啡廳，結果查完發現市區竟然只有一間貓咪咖啡廳？這一點也不合常理啊，貓咪明明是那麼可愛的生物，怎麼會只有一間。

蓋文無奈的看著搜尋結果搔頭，這個交易似乎虧大了。

此時家裡的門鈴響了，RK900正站在門外等著。

只有一間的打擊對蓋文來說似乎有點大，他完全不管按著門鈴的RK900，躲在房間，不想外出。

「李德警探？」RK900等了好一陣子都沒見蓋文開門，便自己進了房子，直接打開房間門。「你還沒準備好出發嗎？」

「你這個渾蛋塑膠！是不是早就知道市區只有一間貓咪咖啡廳！ 」蓋文指著RK900罵，氣得跳腳。

「不，我事前並不知道。李德警探，咖啡廳就要開門了，我已經替你預約好了……」

「你，我不相信你，你一定是有預謀的！」蓋文覺得這麼大的底特律只有一間貓咪咖啡廳實在太不合理了，一定得想個方式讓自己舒服一點。「你戴兔耳朵跟我去貓咪咖啡廳，我才要出門。」

RK900對他的要求面有難色。「警探喜歡兔子嗎……？可是我只有準備貓耳……」

RK900用看上去有點委曲的狗狗眼望著你。「我以為警探你喜歡的是貓……」

看著他拿出來的貓耳，蓋文倒抽了一口氣。

「你…！你以為用這種眼神看我就會相信你嗎？我不管我今天就是要兔耳沒有兔耳就不去！」

「警探……」RK900看來真的十分為難。「市區只有那麼一家貓咪咖啡廳，我已經為警探預約了整天的時間，那間店的客人一直都很多，如果今天不去就還要再等好一陣子。警探如果執意要兔耳，我在路上再去買，這樣可以嗎？」

RK900的話讓蓋文有點動搖了，但表面上還是十分生氣的模樣。「我要親自挑!!」

「好的，警探決定什麼款式都行。」

蓋文終於決定妥協出門，RK900看似鬆了口氣，微笑跟上他的腳步。

到了街上，總覺得今天好像特別熱鬧，蓋文才發現原來今天是復活節，他在路邊看見了賣兔耳朵的攤子，不過看來都略為粗制，RK900之前戴的貓耳看起來就精緻了許多。

他看了一遭，雖然出門前信誓旦旦的說要RK900戴兔耳，但沒有一個兔耳能入蓋文的眼，最後還是看起另一櫃貓系列，貓耳、貓掌的簡易配件。

「警探？」RK900手上拿了一個灰兔耳朵，發現蓋文在看貓的系列。「你要放棄兔耳了嗎？另外容我提醒一下你，時間只剩10分鐘，咖啡廳就要開門了。」

「可惡晚點再跟你討回來！」蓋文不想錯過貓咪咖啡廳的開門時間，心有不甘地放下東西和RK900一起去咖啡廳。

兩人到的時間剛好，貓咖啡廳的牌子正好擺出來，蓋文看著貓咪的招牌頓時覺得心情好像好了許多。

踏進店內，溫暖色調讓人有種安定感，貓咪咖啡廳的貓也不少，終於讓蓋文覺得比較沒那麼不平衡，一進門就看見好幾隻花色常見的貓咪，特別的是竟然有奶油色英短和一隻灰白奶貓。

蓋文完全不顧RK900和店員詢問點餐的事，想靠近那隻可愛的奶貓，一隻咖啡色看來很兇惡的貓立刻衝了出來阻止他的動作，仔細一看他的臉上好像還有疤痕？

「警探，你這樣會嚇到貓，先坐下讓他們習慣比較好。」

蓋文指著臉上有疤痕的那隻貓很驚喜的對著900說：「看！這隻貓跟我一樣帥氣！疤痕可是勇士的勳章！」他得意的笑起。

RK900緊盯著他臉上的笑容，微笑。「嗯，就跟警探一樣很好強。」

「什麼叫很好強，明明就……」他發現自己被RK900死盯著，默默退了幾步。「你、你幹嘛？」

「沒什麼，警探，你要點餐了嗎？」RK900比向在一旁等了很久苦笑的店員。

「先生如果想餵貓的話，我們有貓咪可食用的餐點，你要不要參考一下？」店員指著菜單上的餐點，「如果你對喵嗚有興趣的話，他最喜歡雞胸肉喔！」

「喵嗚？」你皺了皺眉，這是…名字？「你說那隻咖啡色的貓叫喵嗚？」

「是啊？」

還以為會是有個霸氣一點的名字，蓋文忍不住在心底碎唸。

「先生需要貓可食用的餐點嗎？」

「我要３份！」蓋文瞄了RK900一眼，發現他還是一副從容的樣子，不知怎得有點覺得生氣。「我還要點我自己吃的。」

「警探先坐下吧？」

「喂，塑膠，你不是說生意很好嗎？怎麼到現在一個人也沒進來？」

「其實這間貓咪咖啡廳完全是預約制的。」RK900看來事先調查得比他還詳細。「知道警探不想被人打擾……我訂了全部的位置。」

「你腦袋有毛病？」聽到RK900說他把全部的座位預約下來，忍不住罵了句。「有錢也不是這樣花的，白痴塑膠。」

本來以為蓋文會開心卻適得其反，RK900看來有點難過，此時一隻白色的仿生貓從RK900的腳邊蹭過。

「仿生貓？」蓋文有點驚訝地蹲下去，伸手要逗白色的仿生貓。「你們這邊竟然有仿生貓。」

「欸先生等等…」店員突然有點緊張地出聲。

仿生貓突然撲向蓋文，但他在一瞬間就知道那隻貓想幹嘛了，在他撲上來的同時立刻完美的閃過，白色的仿生貓只從他的肩旁跳過，一點都沒碰到蓋文。

仿生貓落地之後，有點兇惡地瞪著蓋文。

他就這樣和那隻仿生貓對視著。

「不好意思那隻貓仿生貓對人有點敵意……」店員有點不好意思地道，而他手上正端著３份貓用餐點，「先生還是餵喵嗚吧？他雖然看起來兇惡，但是其實你對他好他是很喜歡人的。」

對人有敵意？可是他明明剛才還在蹭那個塑膠的腳啊……

算了，仿生貓不會餓，還是先拿貓餐點引貓過來好了。蓋文拿了餐點坐到地上，好幾隻貓立刻圍了上來，他才發現有好些貓都躲著，看見他手邊有食物才跑了出來。

但蓋文最有興趣的那隻咖啡色刀疤貓卻一動也不動，原本他顧在身後的灰白奶貓也搖搖晃晃的朝蓋文走過來。

「喵嗚，來吃東西啊？」蓋文在餵了一輪之後，發現喵嗚還是不為所動，便拿著店員說的喵嗚最愛的雞肉慢慢靠近。「喵嗚？」

喵嗚盯住你手中的雞肉似乎有點心動，但他看起來似乎還在考慮要不要被雞肉引誘的時候，白色的仿生貓先一步走到喵嗚旁邊，蹭上去喵嗚的下巴之後，親膩地開始舔著他的臉，還有他臉上的疤痕。

喵嗚的注意力立刻被仿生貓給吸引走了，被舔得瞇起眼睛。

「警探想摸仿生貓嗎？」原本接手貓咪食物的RK900在餵完後靠了過來。「我可以試著和他溝通看看。」

「別插手。」蓋文的自尊心不允許900插手去幫忙跟仿生貓溝通，就他了解貓的程度，一定有辦法可以誘使喵嗚吃他手上的東西的！

「喵嗚，來看這裡。」蓋文手上拿著雞肉繼續慢慢靠近。

喵嗚聽到他的叫喚，又睜開眼看向他…手上的雞肉。

但仿生白貓似乎不太開心，坐到喵嗚的面前擋住了他看雞肉的視線。

看來目前最大的阻擾竟然是那隻仿生白貓呢？

蓋文決定繞過仿生貓再一次誘惑喵嗚，他拿著雞胸肉，緩緩地向旁邊移動，大概就是以喵鳴為中心點的圓周慢慢轉過去，而仿生白貓雖然沒有移動身體，但一雙藍色的眼睛直盯著看。

蓋文充分地感受到了無形的壓力。

「喵鳴，來吃飯喔…發現喵鳴的視線沒被擋住，蓋文又晃了晃手中的雞肉。「喵鳴來…」

喵鳴看到他手上的雞肉，緩緩站起身來，朝蓋文的方向走了過來。

而仿生白貓似乎沒有打算再次阻止，喵嗚已經慢慢走到蓋文眼前。

「喵鳴，要吃飯嗎？」蓋文撕了一塊雞肉給他，他終於帶點猶豫地從人類的手中咬了一塊肉走。

蓋文正開心喵嗚終於放下心防，回頭卻發現RK900黃圈亂閃，皺起眉頭。「你是怎麼了？」

RK900正專心於記錄＂蓋文觀察日記＂，在原本「喜歡貓」的這條劃上了一槓，改成「愛貓」，偷偷地把剛才自信自傲的笑容給拍了下來保存起來。

「喂，破塑膠你是當機嗎？」

「警探有什麼事？」

「你在幹嘛，黃圈一直轉？」

「我在在分析環境狀況與記錄。」RK900又是臉不紅氣不喘的說。

蓋文滿臉不相信的神情，瞪了RK900一眼又回頭餵喵嗚吃雞胸肉，到喵嗚心滿意足的開始洗著臉，仿生白貓似乎沒了敵意，慢慢靠近蓋文。

蓋文轉頭問了店員仿生白貓的名字，知道他叫阿九後忍不住在心裏又嘀咕了下。

感覺阿九很在乎喵嗚，便試著慢慢招手讓牠過來。

阿九看見蓋文伸手反而開始遲疑，但又很在意窩在蓋文旁邊的喵嗚，開始有點在原地打轉，發出不安的喵叫，試圖引起喵嗚的注意。

但喵嗚正愉悅的清理著自己，似乎沒聽見一樣。

蓋文鎮定地觀察阿九，因為他知道依貓咪現在的狀況，輕舉妄動只會害貓咪嚇到--就算是仿生貓也是一樣。

一旁的RK900覺得有點羨慕那隻貓獲得了蓋文的耐性和關心，明明都是仿生……嗯，為什麼蓋文會對貓特別有包容，也問了阿九的名字而不是直接叫他塑膠……

阿九見蓋文沒有動作，緩緩步了過去，靠近喵嗚之後再叫了聲，喵嗚才停止替自己理毛的動作，往阿九身上蹭了一下。

店員輕輕敲了坐在地上蓋文的肩膀，遞給他藍色的小結晶塊，仿生貓專用的食物，讓蓋文放在手掌上慢慢遞給阿九。

阿九猶豫地看著蓋文手上的食物，這時喵嗚蹭上蓋文的手過後又往阿九身上蹭去，似乎讓阿九放了心，緩緩從蓋文手中咬走食物。

「哇，他吃了耶！」店員有些驚奇。「你還是第一個讓阿九吃你手上食物的客人呢！」

「真的嗎？喂塑膠你聽到了沒有，就說不用你插手吧！」蓋文揚著一臉驕傲的笑臉。

「客人如果你不介意的話，那隻灰白的奶貓沒有取名字，你要不要幫他取個名字？」

｢蓋文疑問了一下。「先看看是公的母的？」

針對蓋文的疑問，店員笑了笑。「母的喔！」

「那叫毛毛吧！」蓋文想也沒想地說，然後看見店員和RK900望過來的眼神。「幹、幹嘛，叫毛毛很可愛啊？」

「好的，那你就是毛毛了！」店員笑著把灰白奶貓抱起，放到蓋文手上。

軟呼呼毛絨絨的觸感讓蓋文露出開心的表情看著毛毛。

RK900默默靠了過來，坐在蓋文側邊，看著蓋文開心微笑的臉。「最近收到PL600機型強烈建議我改名，警探有好建議嗎？」

「奈恩。」蓋文連頓都沒頓就直接回答。

「嗯？」突如其來的一句讓RK900沒能反應過來。「警探剛才說……」

「閉嘴！我只說一遍，沒聽到是你家的事！你大可以繼續叫PL600那個鬼名字。」蓋文摸著手中的毛毛，在嘴裡碎念。「又不是貓要我取什麼名字…」

RK900笑了一下，拿出貓耳戴上。「現在是了。」

蓋文有點彆扭，但忍不住伸手拍RK900擠來的頭頂⋯⋯耳朵的手感不錯。

「警探喜歡貓耳的話，我可以一直戴著。」RK9⋯奈恩的表情看來十分認真。「這樣的話警探會更喜歡我一點嗎？」

「…我有說過討厭你嗎?」蓋文收回原本摸著奈恩耳朵的手，把毛毛塞到奈恩懷中，不自在地站起來走到店員已放好餐點及咖啡的坐位。

奈恩看著蓋文的動作，接著站起來，抱著貓坐對面看蓋文吃。

毛毛在奈恩的懷中發出滿意的呼嚕聲，窩著奈恩的手睡著。奈恩則是目不轉睛地盯著蓋文吃飯的臉。

蓋文只瞄了奈恩一眼就繼續吃飯，完全沒有給任何回應。

「喵。」

蓋文聽到貓叫忍不住抬起頭來，看著發出喵聲的奈恩。

「喵。」

蓋文皺眉盯著眼前這個戴著貓耳，卻又裝著無辜狗眼看著自己的仿生人。「……你有什麼毛病？」

「警探那麼喜歡貓…」奈恩低頭下去看著在自己懷中睡得香甜的毛毛。「沒有想過自己養一隻？」

蓋文瞪了奈恩一眼。「你覺得呢？這不是廢話?」當警察根本算隨傳隨到，哪有時間再去顧貓。

奈恩看著蓋文帶點落寞的臉。「那仿生貓呢？他們可以把自己顧得很好。」

「你看阿九那個樣子，像是一隻貓會很好嗎？」蓋文比向和喵嗚窩在一起的阿九，剛才喵嗚才沒理他一會，簡直就要有分離焦慮症了。

奈恩發現蓋文看二隻貓的眼神不太一樣，緩緩站起身把毛毛交到蓋文手上，轉去問店裡的職員能否兩隻一起領養，只見店員露出了十分為難的表情，擺手說沒辦法。

蓋文聽到奈恩竟然跑去問領養店貓的事，一手抱著毛毛，一手摀住臉，遮掉滿臉通紅。「夠了塑膠，不要這樣。」

「警探不是很喜歡他們嗎？」

「喜歡並不表示一定要擁有吧？而且你會把你疼愛的小孩隨便送人嗎？」蓋文覺得無奈。

「不是別人的就可以了嗎？」奈恩頭上的耳朵動了二下。

「話不是這麼說的…等等，你剛才？」蓋文愣了愣。「你剛才耳朵動了嗎？」

「你看錯了。」奈恩回到蓋文的對面坐下。「所以要怎麼說？如果想擁有自己喜歡的東西…或是人，不可以嗎？」

「哼，你剛剛的行為已經忽視了貓權，是貓挑奴才不是人類挑寵物。」蓋文撇過頭去，假裝沒聽到奈恩剛才說的話。

奈恩拉過蓋文的手「那你願意養我嗎？」

蓋文傻眼看著奈恩。「我為什麼要養你啊？！」

「警探剛才已經為我取了名字…」

「幫你取名字就得養你？那我收回名字好了！我幹嘛得養你這麼大個塑膠不可！」蓋文用力的抽回手，驚動了手上的毛毛，睡醒的奶貓精神來了就想玩，蓋文便把他放回地上。

奈恩滿臉委曲的看著蓋文不發一語，不知道自己剛才說錯了什麼話，頭上的貓耳似乎也垂了些。

「你的耳朵又動了！」蓋文這次確定自己沒有看錯。「你不要再跟我說我看錯，我很確定。」說完馬上拿起手機對奈恩拍了一張照片。

奈恩耳朵又多動兩下，蓋文突然覺得這塑膠根本故意在玩他。「哼，你是故意要引起我的興趣嗎？可惜我沒那個興趣養塑膠。」

「那全套套裝呢？」

蓋文遲疑了一下「…沒興趣！」

奈恩耳朵又更垂了一些。「我很喜歡蓋文你幫我想的名字，可以不要收回去嗎……」

「隨便你。」蓋文有點生氣的離席，拿起逗貓棒開始逗貓，看起來卻沒有一開始進來一樣神采奕奕。

奈恩有些慶倖蓋文沒有堅持要收回名字這件事，但惹蓋文生氣也不是他的目的，於是默默地拿下貓耳走到蓋文身邊。

「幹嘛？」

「如果……命名造成你的困擾，我繼續當PL600就好。」

「就說了隨便你！」蓋文哼聲撇過頭去。「不喜歡那個名字就不要用，少在那瞎機八怪我！」

奈恩理解地笑起，站離蓋文又近了一步。「等這裡的行程結束，能一起去挑選兔耳嗎？」

「走開！」蓋文揮動逗貓棒的方式有點亂掉，原本在玩的貓變成只盯著看。

阿九又來蹭了奈恩的褲管，還攀上了他的小腿，於是奈恩抱起阿九，把他的臉靠上自己，做了一個對蓋文賣萌的表情。

「靠……你幹嘛那樣抓著他，快把他放下來！」蓋文看奈恩抱著貓的動作十分不對，一把把阿九抱了回來。

奈恩趁著蓋文雙手抱貓的同時，把剛才拿下的貓耳戴到蓋文頭上。

「那蓋文讓我養吧？」

蓋文忍不住斜眼瞪他，臉難以察覺地微紅起。「你打算怎麼養啊？」

「我可以幫你把冰箱塞滿。」

「塞你個頭，誰煮？」蓋文把阿九放下，卻沒想起頭上還戴著貓耳。「不對，我根本沒有打算給你養好嗎？把我當寵物？」

「我煮，如果蓋文喜歡的話我還可以做甜點」

蓋文嫌惡地撇嘴。「你是警察當膩了想轉職家事仿生人嗎？」

「我不是那個意思。」

蓋文不想理會吞吞吐吐的奈恩，轉頭過去加點喜歡的食物，反正是這該死的塑膠買單。

奈恩跟上蓋文，從後方環抱了上去。「蓋文……」

「嘎阿！」蓋文被突然抱上來的奈恩給嚇得尖叫。「Fuck！你到底有什麼毛病！」蓋文回過身把奈恩推開。

奈恩不顧蓋文驚魂未定，直接上前再把他抱進懷中，拿掉他頭上的貓耳。

「你、你放⋯⋯」

奈恩抬起蓋文的臉，收去剛才的嬉鬧情緒，認真地看著蓋文。「我愛你。」

蓋文的腦子轟地像是炸開，很想掙脫但不知為何就是掙脫不開，覺得手腳發軟，無力的推著奈恩。「放手⋯」

「不，除非你回答我。」奈恩藍灰的眼睛直盯著蓋文。

「你要我回答什麼啦！」蓋文滿臉通紅的掙扎。「破塑膠放手！」

「你喜歡我吧？」奈恩硬是扣著蓋文不放。「名字你也想了很久吧？」

「那是因為叫你名字的時候，其他型號看過來的視線覺得麻煩。就是隨便想一個，才不是想了很久！」蓋文刻意略過了第一個問題。

「嗯。」奈恩笑了一聲。「我喜歡這個答案。」

「我回答你了！快放開！」蓋文用力推著奈恩。「你這…」

奈恩扶住蓋文的下巴，直接往唇親了下去。當他的唇碰到蓋文的同時，蓋文瞬間心跳加速，臉紅得更厲害。見蓋文沒反抗，還想更進一步的時候，蓋文突然像醒過來般用力踩了奈恩的腳，不過仿生人並不會痛，奈恩有點疑惑地看著蓋文。

蓋文拚命推開奈恩，在亂動中不小心打翻了桌上的貓食，貓貓都衝過來，蓋文一邊掙扎一邊要留神不要踩到貓咪，氣得甩了奈恩一巴掌。

「白痴塑膠！放開我！」

被甩了一巴掌的奈恩有點傻眼，默默地放開蓋文。

「去你的混蛋塑膠！你到底在幹什麼！」蓋文用力的用袖子擦著自己的嘴。

奈恩看著蓋文的動作，忍不住哭了。

蓋文看見平時冷靜的奈恩竟然掉下淚來，傻眼的看著奈恩。「呃…塑膠…你…呃…」

奈恩低著頭任眼淚滴下，沒有回應。

「別哭了！」蓋文走上前有些粗魯的擦掉他的眼淚。

「蓋文真的不喜歡我嗎？」

「你！聽不懂人話嗎！」

奈恩抓住蓋文擦他眼淚的手。「對，我不懂，所以才會問你。」

「為什麼偏偏就喜歡我?!」蓋文被抓住又有點慌了。

「我不知道…」

「你不知道？那要我怎麼相信你喜歡我？」

「那是一種感覺…人類情感，只有對著蓋文你時才有這種感覺，所以判斷不能而不知道…」奈恩放開了蓋文的手，退了一步。

「你不知道…怎麼會說那感覺是喜歡…」蓋文不自在地攪弄自己的手，心底被奈恩說的話弄得紛亂。

奈恩看著蓋文閃避他的眼神，露出苦澀的笑。「對不起，警探，對於我喜歡你這件事我確實無法舉證，因為沒有任何其它足以佐證的相同情感。」奈恩漸漸收了表情，慢慢恢復平時過於冷靜的臉。

蓋文嘖了一聲，喵嗚剛好蹭了過來，他立蹲下抱起喵嗚塞到奈恩懷中。

被放進奈恩懷中喵嗚嗅了嗅奈恩，輕輕舔了奈恩的臉，正好是還未被擦去的淚痕處，奈恩有點驚訝地看著手中的喵嗚，喵嗚回盯著奈恩，將肉掌貼上奈恩的臉頰。

雖然不知道是不是巧合，但奈恩感覺喵嗚就像在安慰他一樣，不由得露出淺笑，他似乎有點理解了蓋文為什麼會那麼愛貓。

「不要扳著一張臉，笑起來不是好看多了嗎？」蓋文哼地站在一邊看著。

「警探……？」

「倒是比較想知道你平時有地方住嗎?」蓋文看著抱著貓的奈恩，忍不住問。

奈恩有點困惑，臨時暫居太多地點而不知道該說哪一個才好。「不一定……看那天的狀況還有……」奈恩難得支吾。「算是哪裏有空位待哪？」

「幹嘛不去申請一個宿舍？」蓋文記得警局還是有宿舍可以申請的。

「警探忘記我目前只是實習嗎？過一陣子才會考核。」

蓋文皺眉。「的確是忘了。」

「其實無所謂，仿生人只要有個地方站著待機就可以了。」奈恩對蓋文微笑。

「考核前你都沒地方住？耶利哥不管的嗎？」蓋文有點不開心地皺起眉頭。「康納也不管你的嗎？」

「不是的，警探你誤會了。」奈恩解釋。「當然耶利哥那邊有提供位置，但你也知道他們需要處理的仿生人太多，我有時會在警局有時也會回耶利哥。」

「哼？」

「警局的宿舍基本上是為人類提供的，那樣的配制其實對仿生人來說有點浪費。」蓋

奈恩看著蓋文不開心的臉，反而有點欣慰。

「簡單的說就是居無定所。」

「要這麼形容不是不行，但沒那麼嚴重…」

「囉哩八嗦，乾脆住我家啦！」蓋文聽那麼一堆解釋根本懶得想，不由得把話衝了出口。

奈恩的眼神瞬間閃亮了起來。「警探是說真的嗎？可以嗎？」

「呃、呃，對、對啦！」蓋文滿臉通紅的避開奈恩射來難掩開心的目光。「別想做什麼奇怪的事！不然我就把你輦出去！聽懂沒？」

「懂。」

「媽的死塑膠，問你什麼都不懂現在就懂了！」蓋文忍不住低聲碎唸，把喵嗚從奈恩手上抱了回來。

仿生人的聽力其實很好，自然把蓋文的喃喃自語都聽了進去。

「我會好好照顧警探的 ，必要時會下載家事技能組。」奈恩無視蓋文碎念，直接開始討好。

「才不用你照顧，我自己過得很好！只不過是看你可憐不要誤會。」蓋文看來有點不知所措。

「我想幫蓋文做些什麼，你都讓我住你家了。」

「你能照顧好自己就夠了 ！」蓋文心想，這傢伙說過他是軍用型的吧？讓他煮飯什麼的也太危險，說不定會把廚房給炸了。

奈恩笑笑，好吧，面對蓋文不能太急，他剛才已經深刻體會到這點了。

「在那之前，」蓋文比著剛才兩人瞎鬧一陣搞出的慘狀。「去幫忙收拾好！都是你害的！」

「got it.」

奈恩聽話地乖乖幫忙店員收拾剛才的打翻的東西和弄亂的桌椅，蓋文則抱著喵嗚到一旁的沙發區坐著看。

他蹭著喵嗚的頭吸，又偷偷對喵嗚碎念起來。「真是個塑膠腦袋…喵嗚你可愛多了。」

阿九這時也黏了上來，也爬上蓋文的手，跟著喵嗚一起窩著。「你也想撒嬌啊？」蓋文對阿九的行動露出了微笑。

收拾好東西的奈恩看到樣的狀況，上網搜尋和貓咪親近的方法 ，聯想到蓋文的反應跟貓太過相似，輕笑出聲。

「笑什麼笑？」蓋文發現奈恩臉上的表情，有點不自在

「蓋文真的很愛貓。」而且也很像貓。看著他抱著兩隻貓完全無法動彈，臉上也完全沒有任何不悅。

「這麼可愛誰不喜歡。」蓋文把臉埋在貓貓肚子裡吸。

「嗯，我也喜歡。」奈恩望著蓋文說著。

蓋文浸在兩隻貓中間，沒在聽奈恩說話。

奈恩跟著坐到沙發，窩在蓋文旁邊。

蓋文抬起頭看了他一眼，沒說什麼地繼續摸著喵嗚和阿九。

或許是因為太放鬆，蓋文摸著貓的手變慢，靠著沙發很放鬆，眼皮也跟著重了起來。

奈恩慢慢把肩膀靠了過去，肩稍高過於他，轉過頭偷吸蓋文。

已經有點迷糊的蓋文突然醒來，頭頂撞到奈恩的下巴。

「靠！好痛！」本來想睡的狀態瞬間被疼痛給弄到清醒，蓋文摸著頭頂，怒罵。「幹什麼！長那麼硬是做什麼！」

奈恩有點無辜地看著蓋文。「我只是轉頭看一下你…」

蓋文推開奈恩，因為動作太大喵嗚和阿九被吵醒跑掉了，蓋文便起身伸了伸懶腰，跑去逗其它幾隻自己在玩著的貓。

奈恩看著開心玩貓的蓋文忍不住偷拍了幾張照片。

直到店員上前詢問需要不要晚餐，才發現外頭天色已經暗了。

蓋文看了天色思索了一會。「回家好了。」

奈恩先和店員結算了費用後，走向最後跑去跟喵嗚和阿九及他取名的毛毛道別的蓋文。「今晚就住警探家嗎？」

蓋文掃了他一眼沒有回應，店員則拿了一張看起來很特殊的卡片過來。

「因為先生幫毛毛取了名字，歡迎您隨時過來看她。」

「這是VIP的意思嗎？」

店員笑著點頭，便又回頭做工作去了。

「蓋文以後可以隨時來了。」奈恩對蓋文笑笑。

「哼，你這多事的塑膠。」蓋文大概有猜到奈恩做了什麼，不過他也沒打講明，默默把卡片收起來。「回家了。」

「好的。」奈恩跟著蓋文走出店門，外頭的天色已經完全暗了下來。

「竟然這麼晚了…」蓋文看著手機時間，又伸了個懶腰。

「我回家煮飯給你吃？」

「你真的會煮飯？」蓋文有點不信任的看奈恩。「怎麼，你還有配家事型功能？」

「我找好食譜了。」奈恩點了頭。「這點事難不倒我。」

「難不倒你？口氣真大。」蓋文哼笑二聲。「我家可沒任何東西給你煮。」

「我們可以在路上買食材。」奈恩規劃了一下路線，有超市，應該是沒問題。

「好想忘了什麼事。」講到買東西，蓋文突然想到了什麼沒做的事。

奈恩出聲打斷，試圖分散他的注意力。「蓋文家裡沒東西的話，我們先去超市再回家？」

「我想到了，先去把貓裝買了吧！戴著做菜給我吃。」蓋文咧嘴笑了一下。

「蓋文，現在再去買會太晚，下次吧？」奈恩苦笑，看來還是沒能逃過的樣子。「今天只戴貓耳行嗎？」

「⋯就是想同時看到戴上貓掌和尾巴的樣子。」蓋文忍不住在口中碎念。「不是說好的嗎？」

「說好的是兔耳。」奈恩很不識相地提醒蓋文。

「那就都買啦！」蓋文對著奈恩笑起。「算是只有一間貓咪咖啡廳對我的補償。」

奈恩屈服的攤手。「好吧，即然蓋文這麼說了，但是還是得等到明天，店已經關了。」

「嘖，算你好運。」蓋文終於不再堅持，開始往家的方向走去。「所以你下載了什麼食譜？」

「麻婆豆腐。」

「那是什麼？」

「就是…中式料理。」

「聽起來不太好吃啊？不能做點正常一點嗎？」蓋文擰了擰眉，覺得好像哪裡不太對勁。「等一下，塑膠，你今天要直接跟我回家？你什麼東西都沒有嗎？」

奈斯只微笑看著蓋文。

「笑什麼笑，我在問你話啊？」

「仿生人不需要太多東西，我也沒有。」

「嘖，你們真的很奇怪。」蓋文撇他一眼之後繼續往前走。「想要像人類一樣，又不過跟人類一樣的生活。你不會想要什麼東西嗎？」

「我有想要的，只不過…不是物質上。」奈恩伸手拉住腳步越來越快的蓋文。

「幹、幹嘛？」

「超市到了。」

蓋文連忙甩開奈恩的手。「到了用講的就好，拉什麼拉！」

「抱歉。」

兩人在超市繞了兩圈，結果完全看不到最重要的材料－豆瓣醬，果然中式的調味料還是得到大型或是特別的商店才有賣。

「喂，你到底打算繞幾次，我想回去了。」蓋文已經有點不耐煩地打著哈欠。

「抱歉，蓋文，這間似乎沒有需要的東西，你有考慮想吃什麼嗎？」

「紅酒煮牛排！」蓋文比著肉櫃的牛排

「牛排嗎？」奈恩查過食譜後，點了下頭。

終於買齊了所有材料之後，二人正準備走出店面，卻遇到了準備走進來漢克。

漢克遇見蓋文和奈恩一起走了出來，好奇的問。「你們怎麼一起在這？」

蓋文很想作弄漢克，一臉賊笑。「沒什麼，只是今天框到了好處。」

奈恩則是淡淡地說就是來購物，漢克帶點狐疑地看了兩人，擺擺手說他要去超市買酒。

奈恩想起前些天漢克在耶律哥喝醉的樣子，偷偷雲端連絡了康納，才出聲。「副隊長你怎會自己一個人出來買酒，康納呢？」

「喔…他…他在家等我。」漢克看起來有些不自在。「不要說我啊！蓋文你這傢伙是框到了什麼好處？說來聽聽？」

「怎麼又扯我身上？」蓋文撓撓鼻頭。「說了也跟你沒關係吧？酒鬼老頭。」

「我好好的問你你還這麼不客氣！」

眼見原本就不太合的兩人又要吵起來，奈恩打斷兩人，比著漢克後方。「康納來了。」

「什，什麼？」漢克連忙回頭，發現康納下了無人計程車走來。「他怎麼知道我在這！？」

看著漢克的反應，蓋文真心覺得奇怪，這兩個人不是在熱戀嗎？怎麼一點也都不像。

漢克立刻想轉身離開。

「哈！我就不打擾你們的兩人世界了！」蓋文半是嘲笑的擺手，康納和漢克怎樣其實一點也不關他的事。

「保重，副隊長。」雖然是自己通風報信給康納的，不過也是漢克自己的問題，不關他的事。

奈恩往前跟上蓋文。「蓋文還喜歡吃什麼嗎？」

「沒特別的，吃飯就是吃個不餓就好，平常的工作也沒什麼時間去細想吃什麼好，你在警局不是看了很多嗎？」

奈恩點頭，也難怪警局要不是甜甜圈就是漢堡。「那麼我幫蓋文煮飯，你就不用老是吃那些東西了。」

「吼，拜託，你別跟我說你想像康納一樣想管人類的飲食。」蓋文忍不住斜瞪了奈恩一眼。

「我想沒那麼嚴重。」奈恩趁機摟住蓋文的腰。「以蓋文的…身形我想不太需要擔心。」

「誰像那酒鬼老頭……」蓋文哼了哼。「不過沒出事前漢克也不是那個樣子，挺帥的，身材也頗好。」

奈恩突然抱緊蓋文，不發一語的緊抱著。

「幹什麼破塑膠！不要在路上亂來！」蓋文連忙想推開他，奈恩今天一整天都很奇怪！「你壞了就給我回去修理你的腦袋！」

「蓋文覺得漢克帥？」

「覺得帥就是帥，誰沒風光過?」蓋文推了推奈恩。「你到底，要不要走路啊？」

奈恩有點吃醋的摟著蓋文不放。

蓋文覺得也不賴就有點臉紅地放任奈恩。「快回家了，手上的東西要壞了。」

奈恩對蓋文沒有繼續反抗有點驚訝，就這麼摟著蓋文慢慢走回家。

回到蓋文家後奈恩才有些不捨地放開蓋文，到他幾乎沒用過的廚房煮飯。

沒想到從來沒下過廚的奈恩，靠著食譜成功的做出美食，牛排煎得十分完美，紅酒的蒸發得恰到好處，端上桌的時候香味四溢，看得蓋文都有點傻了。

「沒想到你竟然還真的有這種技能。」

「照食譜做的話還滿容易的。」奈恩微笑著把餐具遞給蓋文。

蓋文吃了一口，雖然覺得十分好吃，但嘴上仍然不誠實。「不錯。」

「只不錯而已嗎？」奈恩坐到蓋文側邊的位子。「那我得再加強一些。」

「有什麼可以喝的嗎?口有點乾…」蓋文話出口才想著好像哪邊不對。

「你的冰箱沒什麼…」奈恩想了說。「要我泡咖啡給你嗎？」

「有湯嗎？」蓋文咬著肉邊間。

奈恩看了一下剩下的材料，簡單地弄出簡易的淡湯給蓋文。

「嗯，你還真難不太倒。」

蓋文把剩下的餐點吃完後，滿足的窩到沙發上去看電視。奈恩則是收拾好碗盤後，看著剩餘不多的食材，剛才怎麼沒考慮多買一些，這樣早餐好像做不太出來。

「欸，你在認真看食物幹嘛？不會真的想幫我做三餐吧？」蓋文看向許久沒動靜的奈恩，忍不住皺了眉。

「是的…但材料似乎不夠做明天的早餐。」

「噢……」蓋文扶額覺得頭有點開始疼。「不要才剛住進來就急著當管家不行嗎？你都沒考慮點自己的事情？」

「我想把你的事情列為最優先考量。」奈恩毫不避諱的對蓋文說。「我也沒有什麼事情需要考慮。」

「該規劃之後，現在只是暫時讓你住，管好你自己就夠了。」蓋文轉回頭去盯著電視。「像是如果考核過了就去申請個宿舍之類的，總不要一直居無定所。」

奈恩把食材收進冰箱，走到客廳站到蓋文旁邊。「我想跟蓋文住……我也可以分擔金錢，並不會只是──」

「少囉嗦，」蓋文打斷奈恩想繼續講下去的話。「你也該有自己的人生吧？」

奈恩坐到蓋文旁，含情脈脈地用大狗狗的眼神看著他。

「你幹嘛、幹嘛用那種眼神看我。」蓋文往沙發邊退了一些。

「我只想考慮你。」奈恩用著幾近無辜純真的眼神看著蓋文。

「……我真的覺得你壞了，還是你變成那個啥……異常仿生人？ 」

「我本來就是異常仿生人啊，蓋文你忘了隊長說什麼嗎？」

「呃，說什麼，」蓋文還真不記得福勒說了什麼，他只記得他沒在聽。

奈恩慢慢地往蓋文靠近，偷偷抱著蓋文。「要我幫你重溫一次嗎？」

「什麼、什麼啦，不要靠那麼近……」蓋文抵住奈恩越靠越近的臉。

「我喜歡你，我很認真。」奈恩一手緊握住蓋文的手。

「…我、我不知道啦…」蓋文雖然這麼說但反握住奈恩的手，滿臉通紅地沒有把他推開。

「我也不知道，但我就是想陪在你身邊，只要看到你笑，我就覺得開心。」奈恩將手握得更緊，又偷把蓋文往自己拉了更近一點。「你誇獎別人，也讓我覺得不舒服。」

「咦不舒服什麼…」蓋文還沒意識到奈恩指的是什麼。

「你誇獎別人的身材。」

「呃呃，你說什麼？」蓋文安慰自己般地向後移動身體，但被奈恩一手環住的狀態下根本白退。「啊，漢、漢克的事嗎？我只是陳述事實啊……」

「但我還是不開心。」奈恩逼進了蓋文的臉，直接吻了下去。

蓋文把奈恩用力推開，滿臉通紅。「你你你幹嘛！」

「吻你。」被推開的奈恩又是一臉無辜的狗眼，還以為蓋文不會再拒絕的，露出有些受傷的表情看著蓋文。

蓋文完全不敢把目光放回奈恩身上。他覺得自己的臉整個快燒起來，心跳也不正常地死命加速。而奈恩突然注意別過頭的蓋文其實滿臉通紅，也沒真的逃到很遠，以人類的狀態做評估，應該是屬於『害羞』的狀況。

奈恩觀察到蓋文的生理狀況後，慢慢縮減兩人的距離，臉靠在蓋文身上，再次告白。「蓋文，我真的喜歡你，給我一個機會讓你成為我唯一最在乎只需要考慮的那個人，好嗎？」

蓋文抱緊奈恩，紅著臉不說話。

奈恩帶著疑惑地靠在蓋文胸前，聽見他異常快速的心跳，似乎理解了些什麼，慢慢地用手重新圈住蓋文。

蓋文再次被環抱住，身體頓頓地有些僵硬。

「能給我機會嗎，蓋文？」奈恩還是想從蓋文口中得到同意，用著閃亮狗狗眼蹭蹭蓋文的胸口後，抬臉看著他。

蓋文完全無法抵抗奈恩的攻勢，捂著臉點頭，想試圖遮掩自己已經紅到幾乎快爆炸的臉。蓋文就原本還不敢肯定自己到底對奈恩的感覺，只是一貫的防衛起自己，他沒想過奈恩會這樣積極的追求，不給他機會讓他打馬虎過去，讓他有些不知所措。

但內心深處總有那麼一絲開心而阻止自己再頑強的抵抗。

奈恩輕輕拉開蓋文捂著臉的手，看見臉紅到發燙的蓋文不禁有點開心。「我可以吻你嗎？」

蓋文幾乎是惱羞成怒的大喊「啊啊啊不知道啦！你問屁喔！」接著用力的把奈恩從自己身上推下去。「混蛋！」

奈恩被推到地上，看見蓋文從沙發的另一頭爬走，起身想要跟上去。

「不准跟過來你這混蛋塑膠！」蓋文看到奈恩想跟著連忙躲進房間用力關上門鎖住。

蓋文碰地一聲關上門，奈恩就這樣被擋在門外。

還想跟去的奈恩開始評估各種路徑。

路徑一：跟過去，開鎖 （嗯，老式鎖要解反而有點麻煩）

路徑二：爬窗 （雖然樓層不高但給人看到好像不太好）

路徑三：破門 （如果家裡面門壞了也不太影響安全問題）

於是奈恩決定選擇路徑三破門，他決定後就立刻到了蓋文門前，正準備撞門的同時門剛好開了，奈恩就這樣直接撞倒了拿著一條被子的蓋文。

「你在幹嘛啊！」蓋文推開連著被子壓在他身上的奈恩。「不是叫你不准跟過來了嗎！」

「我只是想…敲門。」

「最好！給我滾出去！」蓋文捉起被子塞到他懷裡。「你給我聽清楚！不准進來！不管用什麼方法都不可以！」

奈恩手上被塞了被子有點愣住。「蓋文，仿生人不用…」

「閉嘴！要住我家就給我像人一點！」蓋文把奈恩給推了出去。「你還敢再亂來我就轟你出家門！」

面對再次被關上的房門，奈恩感覺到自己產生了無奈的心理狀態，不過蓋文下了最後通碟，也只好乖乖去「睡覺」。

他坐到沙發，設定好時間準備進入「睡眠」，又想起蓋文剛才的話，奈恩思考過後決定往沙發躺下去，把棉被拉好蓋在身上，進入待機模式。

奈恩醒來後發現蓋文似乎還在睡，原本想進門叫醒他，但礙於昨天蓋文說他再亂來就要轟他出去的語氣似乎是認真的。偷查了蓋文的班表後發現蓋文今天也不需出勤，那就讓他再多睡會吧！奈恩這麼想著於是開始參觀蓋文的家。

雖然他之前就來過了不止一次還裝了…咳，但是一直都沒有仔細看蓋文家裡到底有什麼東西。

奈恩快速的掃過了蓋文的家，蓋文家是簡單的二房二廳，其中一間房間被蓋文拿來當成運動室，掛著沙包和幾樣運動器材。

客廳的一邊是書櫃，上面有大量仿生人構造和維修的相關書籍 ，還擺著一張蓋文抱著貓的照片，書櫃中間的抽屜打開有把槍收在抽屜裡，另一半上面擺有不少獎盃。

廚房冰箱裡有著昨天剩餘的食材和幾塊包裝未拆的小蛋糕，垃圾桶裡有些外食餐盒、酒罐還沒丟。

向著沙發的那面客廳有鋪地毯，在沙發邊看到似乎是潤滑液的東西。

奈恩評估蓋文似乎快醒了，他沒有時間去細細全部都看，好奇的拿起了廚房的貓罐頭，但蓋文家中沒有其它任何貓用品，推估是拿來餵給浪浪們吃的吧！冰箱裡包裝未拆的小蛋糕只有香草和巧克力口味的，看來蓋文喜歡簡單的口味…

奈恩轉回客廳看著地毯，遠遠看還沒發現，近看才發現原來是貓咪的圖形，可見蓋文真的滿喜歡貓的。

而沙發邊的看到茶几下面的那層似乎是潤滑液的東西，奈恩忍不住將它撿了起來，確實是潤滑液沒錯，但它根本沒被開過，而且似乎還積了一點點的灰。

奈恩帶著疑惑把它放回原位，蓋文正好打著哈欠從房間走出來，看到奈恩先是嚇了一跳，才想起昨天奈恩開始住他家的事情。

蓋文假裝沒事的又打了個呵欠。「餓了，有什麼可以吃的嗎?」

「冰箱只有剩點昨天的配料食材，一些蛋糕，或是你想去外面吃，現在早餐都還有在賣。」奈恩覺得有點失策，他剛才似乎該出門買些食物的才對。

「那你出去買回來，我先去洗手間。」蓋文晃了一下還沒有很清醒的腦袋，對奈恩揮揮手。

奈恩點了頭就乖乖出門買飯去了。

梳洗完的蓋文坐在沙發上，電鈴響幾聲了才慢條斯理的走去開門。

蓋文打開門，正想嫌一下那塑膠動作慢，沒想到看見的卻是康納。

「早安，警探，打擾你了，我得知昨晚900留宿在你這，想來問一下情況。」

「問個屁，你自己不會問他來按我家門鈴幹嘛！」

蓋文說完立刻準備關上門，絲毫不想跟康納多說什麼，康納伸手抵住了門。「我以為警探討厭仿生人。」

蓋文試著關門卻發現被康納整個卡死，關也關不上。「對，討厭死了！所以給我滾！」蓋文再用力了幾下發現門真的關不上，索性放棄。「混帳塑膠、你要敢踏進我家我就轟了你！」

康納聽了眉頭不由得皺起。「掃描顯示您目前情緒不穩定，我擔心900在這的待遇。」

「你、給、我、滾！」蓋文覺得自己到底招誰惹誰了，明明就是那個塑膠自己黏上來，這個傢伙竟然跟他說奈恩的待遇？「他在外面亂晃到處睡的時候你怎麼沒想帶他回家！」

「因為他不想。」

「那你擔心的話就帶他走啊！」

蓋文在正在大吼時奈恩正巧回到門口，無法理解地看著兩人。

「900。」

「有事嗎？」奈恩看到門內氣呼呼的蓋文，剛才他出門時不是還好好的嗎？「發生什麼事？」

「我擔心你所以來看看……」

「你擔心就帶著他滾！」原本已經轉頭想回客廳的蓋文聽到康納的話又忍不住炸毛起來。

「唔。」奈恩把自己塞進康納和蓋文的家門中間，以免蓋文把自己關在門外。「你聽到蓋文的話了，你就先滾……我是說先離開。」

「900…」康納擰著眉十分擔心。

「我會處理。」只要沒有你來亂。奈恩把自己塞進家門並關上，又隨即開了門。「喔，還有，請叫我奈恩。」

說完又立刻關上門，留下康納一臉錯愕的站在門口。

蓋文看見奈恩提著早餐進門，忍不住怒氣瞪他。「幹嘛進來，一起滾啊！」

奈恩把早餐拿了盤子裝好後，狗狗眼看著蓋文。

「你還是別住我家，避免有人說我虐待仿生人 。」蓋文看了一眼奈恩買回來的早餐，「要多少錢算一算我拿給你，然後就滾出去。」

「蓋文……」奈恩無辜的看著蓋文，怎麼他才去買個早餐而已全亂了套？「我想跟你住。」

「但我不想。」蓋文撇過頭不想看奈恩的臉，雖然知道不是奈恩的錯，但蓋文就是覺得氣不過。

「你昨天不是這樣說的。」

「我改變主意了，不行嗎？」

奈恩認為蓋文正在氣頭上，就算他說破嘴蓋文也不會理他，索性走上前壁咚蓋文，把他困在自己的眼前。

「幹、幹嘛…」突然被奈恩逼近的蓋文嚇了一跳。

「我不知道康納跟你說了什麼讓你這麼生氣，」奈恩抬著蓋文的下巴，逼著他看著自己。「但我還是那句話，只有你才是我最在乎最需要考慮的那個人。」

「說什麼在乎什麼，也不關我事。」蓋文想逃避奈恩的眼神，撇開頭去。

果然說再多蓋文都聽不進去，奈恩對他的反應一點也不意外，淡笑一下又將蓋文的臉撥回，直接吻了下去。

蓋文緊緊閉著嘴，但也沒有強硬的掙扎，奈恩把手移至蓋文的腦後，原本壁咚的手摟上蓋文的腰，直接把他拉入懷中，讓他有點驚訝的鬆開了口，奈恩便直接的深吻了下去。

一開始蓋文還想反抗，但奈恩潤溫柔軟的舌在他口中挑著，像是要安撫他一般地用手輕摸著蓋文的頭髮，沒有任何不耐煩的溫柔讓蓋文軟了心，慢慢回應奈恩的吻。

蓋文被吻到忘記自己還需要呼吸這回事，直到快喘不過氣，身體發出抗議時才把奈恩的臉給推開，紅著臉大口吸氣，然而奈恩沒有放開蓋文的腰，仍將他扣在懷裡，看著他臉紅的樣子。

呼吸稍微平順了之後，蓋文才發現奈恩仍死盯著他不放，伸手想擋住奈恩的眼睛。

「不要生氣了，好嗎？」奈恩輕蹭著蓋文的臉，用他能使出最無辜的眼神看著蓋文。

蓋文紅著臉看著奈恩，他確實是最無辜的傢伙，什麼事都沒做還得被自己發一頓脾氣。

「蓋文？」

蓋文微抬起頭，伸手拉了奈恩的衣領親回去。

奈恩比剛才更激烈地回吻，雙手開始亂摸蓋文，讓他忍不住呻吟出聲，奈恩聽到後像是受到鼓勵一樣將手探進蓋文的腰間，直接觸碰他的皮膚。

蓋文像是被電到般怔了一下，立刻用力的把奈恩給推開。

奈恩則有點錯愕的看著蓋文。

蓋文滿臉通紅的拉著自己的衣服，又有點愧疚的看著奈恩。「那個我、你……我覺得進展有點太快了……」

奈恩看著蓋文的表情，溫柔的笑起。「餓了吧？先把早餐吃了？」

蓋文原本以為奈恩會再做什麼，沒想到就這麼收了手，有種鬆口氣但又好像哪邊不是滋味……

「怎麼了？」奈恩看蓋文進入沉思，出聲疑問。

蓋文突然覺得扭捏的自己很不MAN，這怎麼行。

「沒事，我餓了。」蓋文坐上餐桌開始吃飯。「我要喝咖啡。」

「好。」奈恩走到廚房開始煮水。「還需要什麼？」

「……有甜點嗎？」蓋文咬一口早餐邊說。

「你的蛋糕還有。」泡完咖啡後，奈恩從冰箱裡拿了二個蛋糕出來，做了些處理讓它看起來可口了些，連著咖啡一起端給了蓋文。

蓋文盯著奈斯端過來的蛋糕，那他只是隨便買來充飢的東西怎麼有辦法變成那樣子。「突然覺得你當警察有點可惜。」

奈恩聳了個肩坐到蓋文對面，對他笑了笑。「我覺得很好。」

「喔……」蓋文不知道要講什麼，繼續把早餐往嘴裡塞，低著頭看盤子裡的食物，有點不敢抬頭看奈恩。

奈恩打開了錄影模式記錄起蓋文紅著臉，假裝不在意自己，而低頭努力吃飯的樣子。

蓋文吃完了奈恩買回來的早餐，喝了一口咖啡後，想伸手去拿奈恩處理過的蛋糕時發現他額邊的LED閃著黃圈。「你在想什麼……等等你該不會在錄影吧？」

「我在想甚麼點心蓋文喜歡，起士蛋糕好嗎？」

「哼……？」蓋文的眼神透露出懷疑，應該沒那麼單純。「起士蛋糕聽起來是不錯啊？難不成你也打算自己做？」蓋文把蛋糕放進嘴裡，但直瞅奈恩的LED不放。

「如果你希望的話，我們等等可以去買材料回來做。」

「也不錯…」蓋文有點心不在焉的回答，靠近奈恩看著LED，他還是有點覺得怪怪的。

奈恩笑著摸上蓋文下巴的鬍渣，倒讓蓋文又嚇了退回去。

「不要隨便手來腳來！」蓋文紅著臉怒斥，把剩下的蛋糕往嘴裡塞。

奈恩對蓋文的抗議只是笑笑，又把話題給帶開。「晚點除了去超市買材料，蓋文休假有打算去哪嗎？」

蓋文咬了咬口中的叉子。「我本來就想在家而已。」

「不出去走一走？」奈恩回憶了一下。「家裡的罐頭是拿來餵野貓的吧？要不要去餵貓？」

蓋文又覺得哪怪怪地看著奈恩，「才吃飽早餐呢，之後再說……不過由剛才開始你就黃圈不斷，是不是有什麼問題了……」

「咳，沒有。」奈恩偷偷關上了錄影，LED再轉了兩圈恢復成藍色。

根本當他傻子吧？蓋文在心裡暗暗想著，哼了聲。「我警告你，不要以為我什麼都不懂，那些書可不是買來擺好看的。」

「不愧是我喜歡的警探……」奈恩笑著靠近蓋文。「我有預感我會越來越喜歡你。」

「幹嘛靠過來！」蓋文往奈恩來的反方向退後。「你講話就講話過來做什麼！」奈恩已經近在蓋文面前，蓋文連忙伸手抵住他的臉。

「還在生氣嗎？蓋文？」

「沒……沒有！」蓋文被盯得極不自在的撇頭過去。

奈恩被蓋文的手抵住，索性直接親起蓋文的手。

「欸你！」蓋文連忙收回了手，奈恩立刻靠了上來，讓蓋文差點跌下椅子。

「小心。」奈恩拉住蓋文的腰。

「還不都是你！放開啦！」蓋文臉又紅起，想把奈恩推離自己。

「我可以問為什麼蓋文你有那麼多仿生人的書籍嗎？」

蓋文先是轉過頭看了客廳書櫃上的書一眼。「你……要你管……放手！」

「有關仿生人的事情可以問我。」奈恩絲毫沒有要放開蓋文的意思。

「誰要問你！我說放開！」

蓋文又推了推奈恩，但滿臉通紅又沒認真抵抗，讓奈恩只覺得蓋文十分可愛，在蓋文額邊親了一下。

「不、不要沒事就親我…」蓋文臉燙到自己都覺得熱，捂住奈恩的嘴巴。

「但是我喜歡你。」奈恩蹭蓋文捂在他臉上的手。「所以我想親你。」

「才不是可以這樣想親就親的！」蓋文佯著生氣把奈恩的臉用力推離自已。

奈恩耍賴把蓋文抱更緊，窩在頸裡蹭著。

「你這傢伙…！」面對這耍著無賴的仿生人，蓋文無奈勝過於怒氣，掙扎著想脫開懷抱。

奈恩沒有放手，就在蓋文的頸上窩著。

蓋文突然莫名覺得自己多了一隻大狗狗，嘆了口氣，拍拍奈恩的背。

奈恩沒想到蓋文會這麼做，開心的把頭又蹭了蹭，蓋文再次無奈的嘆息，摸摸他的頭。

真是不知道該把他當大人還是小孩。

「好了，你不是說要出門買東西嗎？該走了，放開我。」蓋文示意般的推了推奈恩。

奈恩不想放開，繼續蹭蓋文。「我不知道康納說了些什麼，不要因為其他人的話把我推開好嗎？」

「什麼不好提提這個。」蓋文語氣感覺又有點生氣起來。「你在外面居定所的時候不擔心你，為什麼住我家要擔心？我就這麼……算了，反正在別人眼中我就是個混蛋。」

「蓋文……」奈恩皺了眉頭，撫摸著蓋文的臉。「你不是。」

「哼，你怎麼知道我不是在騙你？」蓋文賭氣的撥開奈恩的手。

「我知道。」奈恩把蓋文抱進懷裡，讓他靠在自己的心口上。

蓋文貼在奈恩的心口，規律的藍血泵壓縮聲像極了人類的心跳聲，他沉默了，安份的靠著。

奈恩直接了當的否定他的自嘲，表現出了對蓋文的在乎與信任。

奈恩評估終於把蓋文安撫下來後，才雲端聯繋了康納，問他到底為什麼要擔心。

『因為漢克告訴我，昨天李德警探說他框到了好處，我又連絡不到你，只好去了一趟。』

『那只是句玩笑話。』奈恩不知道康納為何要反應那麼大。

『李德警探也說他討厭仿生人。』康納似乎不太死心。

因為他討厭你啊。奈恩忍不住吐槽在心。『那也只是氣話，總之，我和蓋文之間的事，我自己處理就好。』

『9…奈恩，我擔心你會──』

『我只是想知道剛才發生什麼事。』奈恩打斷了康納。『至於你，我建議你的關心還是多用在漢克身上比較好，他最近心情似乎有些低落。』

『什麼…？』

奈恩斷了通訊，把注意力放回蓋文身上。

「為什麼？」

「嗯？」

蓋文的臉埋在奈恩的胸前，沒有抬起。「為什麼你會喜歡我？」

奈恩感覺蓋文似乎有些發抖，原本放鬆的手緊握住了他的衣角。

「一開始是發現你私下完全不像你平常表現出來的樣子……其實是個溫柔的人。」

「誤會吧…」

「笑起來也很可愛。」

「你眼瞎了嗎？哪裡可愛？」蓋文忍不住抬起臉反駁。

「全部。」奈恩衝著蓋文笑開，在他唇上親了一下。「那蓋文為什麼喜歡我？」

「誰喜歡你！」蓋文又害臊起來想把奈恩推開。「是你自己要喜歡我的，我才……才不…」

奈恩溫柔的眼神讓蓋文再次逃開，低下頭。「我……不值得你喜歡。」

「為什麼不值得？」奈恩環著蓋文，感覺他在自己胸前搖了頭，沒有回答。

「我能陪你玩貓，幫你做飯，看見你的笑容，為了我害羞甚至生氣，我覺得這一切都很值得。」奈恩用手輕滑著蓋文的髮，試圖平息蓋文不安的情緒。「我就是喜歡你，蓋文.李德，就算所有的人都覺得你不值得，在我心裡你永遠值得。」

蓋文聽著奈恩的話，整個心跳加速，不想回應，只默默的把額頭靠上奈恩的肩膀。

奈恩也不急，輕輕的親了蓋文的頭，就摟著他等待。

過了一陣子之後，蓋文抬起頭來，心情似乎已經平覆許多。「嗯…出門走走？」

「好。」奈恩露出寵溺的笑。

蓋文心忡了一下，隨即逃離奈恩的懷抱。「我去換件衣服。」

奈恩等著蓋文換衣服時，整理了想購買的清單，等蓋文換好外出服後，一起出門。

「有想去哪？」奈恩看著蓋文在手機上查著什麼似的，好奇的問。

「你說呢？」蓋文晃晃悠悠的往前走。「你記得還欠我什麼嗎？」

「噢。」仿生人當然不會忘記，只不過奈恩不想主動提醒蓋文。

「不過算了，我改變主意了。」

「嗯？改變主意？」奈恩不懂蓋文的意思。

「起士蛋糕，我想吃這間。」蓋文晃晃手中的手機，上面似乎有著店名資訊。「還有勒，你想開什麼菜單給我？」

「你想吃什麼都行。」奈恩笑笑，但畢竟只有蓋文一個人吃，他得計算一下食物的量。

「哼嗯，這麼好說話？」蓋文轉頭對奈恩擺了個看起來有點不安好意的笑。「那如果我說我覺得你那身制服很醜呢？」

「如果你願意的話，可以借我幾件衣服。」奈恩看了自己身上模控生命出廠的衣服，其實他是沒什麼感覺。

蓋文停住腳步，打量了奈恩全身上下，瞪他一眼。「你最好穿得下。」

「那蓋文的意思是？」奈恩狐疑的微側了頭。

「走啦！」蓋文繼續往前走，耳根有點泛紅。「上班我不管，回家我不想還看到那種衣服。」

「好。」奈恩和蓋文併著肩走。「那我可以…在房間待機嗎？」

「啥?!床上嗎!?」蓋文有點嚇到的看向奈恩。

「不行嗎？」奈恩又用著懇求的無辜大狗眼對映上蓋文的眼神。

「呃、當、當然不行！」

「為什麼不行？」奈恩伸手圈住蓋文的腰。「你不想要我陪你睡嗎？」

奈恩把蓋文摟進懷裡的動作又讓蓋文的臉整個紅起。

「誰要你陪！你給我乖乖睡沙發！」蓋文又羞又怒的抵開奈恩的臉。「放開我！不要在街上亂來！」

「我不想睡沙發。」

「那你就給我回去睡警局！」

「不要。」

「滾遠點！」蓋文終於直接踹了奈恩一腳後跳開他的懷抱，自顧自的往前走，奈恩笑了笑立即跟了上去，至少比起之前算是有很大的進展了。


End file.
